1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating mechanism for a centrifugal switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal switches are widely used nowadays. A conventional centrifugal switch comprises a sliding plate, a weight, a spring, and a base. The weight overcomes resistance of the spring and drives the sliding plate to slide upwards or downwards, whereby enabling an operating mechanism of the centrifugal switch to switch on or off a power supply of a motor.
A conventional operating mechanism for a centrifugal switch comprises a terminal box, a cover, a static contact, a movable contact, a swing arm, and a reset elastic part, and the swing arm comprises an outer arm disposed outside the terminal box, and an inner arm disposed in the terminal box. A connection point between the outer arm and the inner arm is hinged on the terminal box, and the movable contact and the static contact are disposed in the terminal box. The inner arm operates to push the movable contact, and the outer arm is fit with the sliding plate. However, there are several problems with such an operating mechanism: firstly, structure thereof is complex, and requirements for dimensional precision and installation precision of components are high; secondly, production cost thereof is high; and finally, as the sliding plate and a rotating shaft rotates at a high speed, the top of the outer arm is contacted with an edge of the sliding plate via only one point, which affects accurate operation of the operating mechanism, and causes fast abrasion thereof.